Una Navidad Inolvidable
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Rose cree que solo es para el una amiga. Scorpius no sabe como hablarle sin quedar mal. La mejor fecha del año para saber la verdad.
1. La lista

_Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un Fiction…este va hacer uno corto, pero tierno, espero que les guste…_

La Lista

Hogwarts en estas fechas, era un lugar donde todos los alumnos solo hablaban sobre lo mismo, Navidad, y todo lo que viene con ella.

-Albus!! Albus!!!- los gritos de Rosie Weasley venia del pasillo, la chica de 14 años tenia el mismo color de ojos que su padre, un celeste intenso, pero en todo lo demás era la viva imagen de su mamá, incluyendo los rizos castaños, que la diferenciaba de todas sus primas Weasleys.

-Que pasa?? Por que tantos gritos?- el joven Slytherin espero a que su prima llegue a el.

-Al fin te encuentro- su mirada se desvió a ver al acompañante de su primo, Scorpius Malfoy, ese muchacho que no lo sacaba de su cabeza desde el primer día que lo vio de lejos en la estación King Cross, pero ella estaba conciente que para el, la prima de Albus, la chica que los ayudaba en pociones, nada mas que una amiga.-Scorpius no te había visto- su actitud hacia el siempre había sido la misma, agradable y amistosa.

-Rosie…- la saludo el rubio platinado, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Prima que es lo que sucede, vamos a llegar tarde a la practica de quidditch.

-La familia es mas importante…pero bueno Mamolly me mando una carta, y me puso a cargo de la lista de los que van a ir a la Madriguera en Navidad.

-Por favor Rosie!! Tu sabes que ese cargo no es real, siempre vamos todos, hasta el tío Charlie- Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus.- Ah, cierto..-recordó - Scorpius este año va a pasar Navidad con nosotros. Ya tienes con que trabajar tu lista.

Rosie miro algo sorprendida, eso iba a incomodar algunos, ya que no todos estaban de acuerdo con esa amistad, pero la soportaban, así como soportaron la noticia que Albus Severus Potter Weasley , fue sorteado a la casa verde y de las serpientes, Slytherin. Algunas veces cuando Scorpius era invitado por los Potter a su casa a pasar unos dias de vacaciones, Ron, prohibía a sus hijos ir durante ese tiempo, regla a la cual Rosie hacia caso omiso, por que compartir con Scorpius o por lo menos estar cerca de el, era su cosa favorita, aunque nunca lo iba admitir.

-Rosie tranquila, que no va a llevar "mortifagos"- bromeo Albus.

-Albus!!!- reclamaron al unísono, esas bromas eran típicas entre Slytherins, las cuales eran mal vistas por todos, incluyendo a Scorpius, ya que para el era lo peor que podían hacer o nombrarla, ya que muchos lo despreciaban por el pasado de su familia, su amistad con el hijo menor de Harry Potter, ayudo a calmar las cosas los primeros días.

-Mis padres van a ir a Paris, como siempre, y yo ya estoy un poco aburrido de pasarla solo, Albus me invito al escuchar mis quejas, y me pareció una buena idea pasar una Navidad diferente- Rosie continuo sin hablar y miro a su primo por explicaciones.

-Ya hable con mis padres, y ellos ya hablaron con los abuelos, no tienes de que preocuparte, para mañana antes de que lleguemos, todos sabrán la gran noticia, incluyendo al dulce tío Ron- volvió a bromear Albus, pero apago sus risas a ver que que seguía sin hacerle gracias a sus amigos.-Por favor…Donde quedo su sentido del humor?- se quejo, el joven de ojos verdes era muy divertido, aunque a veces algo imprudente, con sus bromas y comentarios.

-Entonces no se hable mas, ya te voy a poner en la lista Scorpius, vas a ver que te va a gustar pasar Navidad en la Madriguera.

-Gracias Rosie- agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Con ella cerca , se sentía incapaz de poder hablar, siempre la miraba, y le encantaba verla reir. No la perdió de vista mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa, esa encantadora por la que muchas chicas morían.. Estaba feliz, iba a pasar con ella mucho tiempo, no lo iba a desperdiciar con su escasez de palabras.

_Bueno como dije esta fic va a ser cortito, máximo de cinco capítulos. Dejen Reviews opinando, acepto de todo…_

_Nanda_


	2. Antes De

_Segundo capitulo ahí va…lo siento por lo del tachado, fue mi culpa por no revisar antes de publicar el capitulo, a veces se suben los docs con errores, y creo que este fue uno... _

**Antes De**

-Chicos muy buena practica, para después de Navidad, vamos a vencer a Potter y a su equipo de cachorros(por lo de ser leones)- el capitán de Slytherin, Phil Mallen, irlandés del ultimo año, su sueño era darle el campeonato a Slytherin después de cinco largos años ,y el único equipo que podía impedir eso era Gryffindor y su capitán cazador estrella James Potter, resuelto eso, tenia asegurada su meta.- Albus, lo siento si te ofende en algo mis palabras.

-No ofenden, continua tu discurso _por favor_- lo dijo en tono de suplica, Mallen era experto en alargar discursos innecesarios, contando historias de su niñez, como cuando su padre le dio por primera vez una quaffle.

-Pero este año tenemos nuestra arma secreta, así que vayan, disfruten del ponche y las tartas de calabaza, pero cuando regresen a este castillo prepárense a conocer un quidditch diferente….Chicos, Felices Fiestas…- deseo a todos -Malfoy, Potter esperen…

-Por favor… La hora de la cena se va a pasar…-se quejo Albus por el nuevo obstáculo.

-Scorpius, este es tu primer año en el equipo, no entiendo por que antes no hacías las pruebas si eras tan bueno con los aros y la escoba, espero que no dejes pasar ninguna quaffle..

-Tranquilo- sonrío Scorpius, si no fuera por Albus y su visita a la mansión Malfoy, nunca hubiera descubierto su habilidad como guardián, en el juego uno contra uno, que se basaba en ser cazador y guardián al mismo tiempo, en donde sorprendentemente gano, pero no por sus pocos goles hechos de suerte, si no por dejar a su amigo a cero. Aunque Albus le dijo que había que agradecerle en secreto a James, por dejar el cofre de "uno contra uno" en el lugar del cofre de " atrapa la snitch "

-Albus, cuidado con revelar nuestra arma secreta a los enemigos, ni tu hermano ni tu primo Fred se deben enterar de Malfoy y su don.-advirtió el nuevo capitán de Slytherin

-No soy un espía, soy igual Slytherin que Scorpius y tu.- lo dijo serio y con un tono de amargura- Ya me puedo ir…- Albus se molestaba siempre cuando le pedían cosas de ese estilo, es verdad que apreciaba mucho a los de Gryffindor toda su familia estaba ahí, pero su casa no era esa, no era necesario tocar ese tema.

Como lo predijeron llegaron tarde a la cena, pero todavía había suficiente para comer, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían levantado de las mesa, se sentaron en uno de los tantos puestos libres, Albus no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde el final de entrenamiento, y como su mejor amigo, Scorpius sabia el porque.

-Al, Phil es un tonto, no le hagas caso…-dijo después de que ambos había terminado de comer.

-Si yo se, desde el año pasado cuando perdimos contra ellos, y felicite a mi hermano, me creen un traidor al equipo y a la casa.- Esa ocasión paso algo nunca antes visto en el colegio, Albus Potter atrapo la snitch dorada, como casi siempre, pero James Potter y su primo Fred Weasley (hijo de George misma edad que James) se encargaron de hacer tantos goles, que ni la dorada en el poder de las serpientes fue suficiente para vencer.-Desde hace dos años que estoy en el equipo, Phil a hecho un buen trabajo este año, los golpeadores han mejorado muchísimo con ese entrenamiento especial, y tu como guardián eres excelente- susurro para que nadie escuche- Slytherin no ha tenido un buen equipo desde hace años y estoy feliz de pertenecer a el…como pueden dudar en mi, también quiero ganar, además fue ni idea no decirle a nadie desde las vacaciones.

-Tienes que hablar con Rose, recuerde que si le contamos a ella, debemos asegurarnos que no le ha dicho a nadie.

-Por favor Scorpius, por una vez habla tu con ella, ya estoy cansando de ver como la ves, es deprimente verte, deberías decirle todo antes de…

-Antes de que??-pregunto el chico confundido.

-No te puedo decir nada- miro a la mesa Gryffindor- Tienes suerte oxigenado ahí va mi prima, SOLA, nos vemos en la Sala Común.

Se levanto y salio corriendo. Scorpius dio un gran suspiro y miro a la mesa de Rosie, si ahí estaba ella, despidiéndose de Lily, caminó sola hacia el pasillo, el tomó la misma ruta pero caminando un poco más rápido para alcanzarla, la multitud de alumnos le impedían ver bien, no debía estar muy lejos, imposible que camine tan rápido con tantos libros en la mochila, esos rulos castaños no se podían desaparecer de la nada, a dos metros casi tres, pero para él era como verlo en zoom, estaba ella, sentada a lado de Peter Wood, el guardián de Gryffindor, el hijo menor de Oliver Wood, unos de los guardines de Puddlemere United, Rosie sonreía nerviosa por el acercamiento del chico, quien le tomo de la mano, por dentro la sangre de Scorpius hervía, "antes de" ahora lo sabía, ese estupido estaba coqueteándole a Rosie, cerró su puño con fuerza, rápidamente decidió irse, pero no, tenía que hablar con ella, no solo por él sino por el equipo, o por lo menos esa era la excusa para separarlos. Pero el balde de agua fría le cayo al ver como Peter trataba de robarle un beso, un mix de sentimientos aparecieron, la tristeza de descubrir que Rosie si quería besarlo, y la rabia al ver lo poco hombre que era ese desgraciado. Todo eso se cambio por una inmensa alegría al ver como Rosie viraba la cara. Sonrió, esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tenía, no iba a interrumpir, el momento en que Peter iba a conocer el lado malo de Rose Weasley, se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su Sala Común, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Peter….-dijo en silencio, este casi era su primer beso, lo quería hasta que vio unos ojos grises, no estaba segura si era una alucinación o eran reales-Gracias por los chocolates, que pases una feliz navidad.- se levanto pero el joven Gryffindor no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Discúlpame, fui un atrevido…-se disculpó, ella solo le sonrió, deseaba con locura que ese atrevimiento lo tenga otra persona, el dueño de los ojos grises que la atormentaron.


	3. La Cena

_Tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten…_

La Cena

-Scorpius, si hay algún comentario sobre ti o tu familia, o algo que te haga poner incomodo, ignóralo- un adulto Harry Potter le recomendaba mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor al invitado de la noche- Si no te gusta algunas de las bromas, recuerda que tu no estuviste en ese pasado, y que algunos de nosotros nos reímos de eso para superar los huecos que nos dejaron , no para hacerte sentir mal- Eso lo decía por George Weasley, quien era numero uno haciendo ese tipo de bromas, donde Locus y su familia eran los protagonistas, obviamente Locus estaba basado en Lucius Malfoy, el abuelo de Scorpius. -Otra cosa, y esto va para los dos, por favor no se involucren en ninguna pelea o discusion para defender su casa.- quedo viendo a su hijo, que estaba de copiloto.

-Papá ,Scorpius ya esta entrenado para soportar todo eso y más, Fred y James se han encargado de eso durante 4 años, y aunque no creas Locus es dueño de sus risas también- los tres se rieron al mismo tiempo, Harry nunca se sorprendía en ver como su hijo se daba cuenta de las cosas tan rápido, al fin y al cabo él tenía la astucia del legitimo Slytherin.

-Eso es verdad señor Potter, me se casi todas las bromas de Locus y su familia, pero no le diga a nadie que me encantan, ya que ver las caras de Fred y James, cuando Rosie los reta por "insultarme de esa forma" no tiene precio- se río solito recordando lo colorado que se pone Fred, pero más al recordar a Rosie defendiéndolo de esos primos.

-Si ves Papa no deberías preocuparte tanto por Scorpius, recuerda que es el Malfoy mejorado- dijo girándose a su padre -Tu crees que Draco Malfoy a los 14 años iba a meterse en la madriguera para pasar Navidad con los Weasley , en vez de ir a una de las fiestas de magos más prestigiosas de todas.-dijo

-Prestigiosa es poco- agregó el rubio sonriendo, él y Albus eran un dúo inseparable, meterse con los dos era suicidio.

-Ya chicos, entiendo todo lo que me dicen, pero es mejor prevenir antes de lamentar, por eso Ginny se adelanto con tus hermanos- miro a Albus y luego a la carretera ya terminada -Para poder hablar otra vez con todos antes de nuestro arribo.- estacionó el carro afuera de la Madriguera, que se hacía más acogedora con el transcurrir de los años.

Las luces de adentro estaban prendidas, los murmuros se escuchaban hasta afuera, y eran unos muy alegres, Harry se paro a lado de Scorpius y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Igual,Si se pone feo, y sientes no poder soportarlo, eres libre a salir de la casa , nadie va a criticarte y tampoco te van a perseguir- miro a su hijo, eso era una advertencia - Eres libre a estar en paz Scorpius. Nosotros esperaremos por ti, hasta que creas que es suficiente.- Harry recordó su niñez cuando el tío Vernon lo insultaba o decía algo de sus padres, a él le encantaba buscar la soledad para pensar que su vida no iba a ser así siempre y recuperar fuerzas para seguir viviendo así, claro que todo eso fue antes de saber que era un mago.

-Oxigenado recuerda que después de esto, tu vida no va hacer la misma.- se rió el chico mientras lo despeinaba, para quitarle un poco de elegancia, ya que como todo un Malfoy, Scorpius brillaba por lo pulcro, su saco del terno estaba impecable y su camisa negra bien planchada , el contraste de la ropa negra y su piel palida , lo hacían verse como a su padre en el baile de Navidad de los Tres Magos, excepto que en vez de usar el pantalón que venia con el terno, se puso un jean claro, dándole un toque más moderno y juvenil. Albus al igual que Scorpius, estaba con jean y una camisa blanca con corbata.

-Cuatro ojos tienes razón, va a cambiar pero no por los motivos que crees-dijo para si mismo mientras tocaba un paquetito en el bolsillo de su saco, hoy iba hablar por fin con Rosie Weasley, sin miedo y usando mas palabras que de constumbre, pero por algo no se podía olvidar de las palabras de Harry "Sal de la casa" "estar en paz", debía haber algún motivo para que le haya dicho eso, Scorpius también era un astuto Slytherin y en todo el tiempo que conocia al elegido Potter, primera vez que le daba un consejo de ese tipo.

La comida de la cena estaba casi lista, la señora Weasley con sus yernas y su única hija, estaban en la cocina terminando el gran banquete, para la suerte de Scorpius no había tenido que ignorar ningún comentario, ya que los Weasleys se estaban portando muy bien, incluyendo a los que recién conocía, había pasado ya tres horas desde que llego, y la estaba pasando de fabula, excepto por lo que Rosie Weasley no había bajado ni para tomar agua. Si la cosa seguia así no iba a poder cumplir su mision navideña.

-Albus..- le susurro cuando se sentó en el sofá con el - Por que no baja Rosie?- lo dijo muy calladito para que nadie se diera cuenta que preguntaba por ella, y para no interrumpir a Arthur Weasley explicando como usar uno de los artefactos muggles que había recibido de regalo.

-Escuche a mi mama hablar con mi papa, las cosas entre los padres de Rose estan peor que antes- dijo viendo a todos lados a verificar que nadie los veía - Mi tío es un estupido- dijo molesto obviamente sabía más, pero quien era Scorpius para preguntar más detalles sobre eso, pero podía preguntar por Rosie.

-Rosie…sabe?-trago grueso, todos sebian el antes.

-Mi prima no es ninguna boba, por lo que escuché no quiere hablar con nadie…- le sonrío a su abuelo quien seguía explicando lo del objeto muggle.-Ya tienes hambre?, yo me estoy muriendo…-se quejó, Scorpius se rio, ya Albus habia terminado de darle la información , Scorpius sabía mucho más de los Weasleys de lo que pudiera haber imaginado eran tantos y cada uno con sus logros y sus cosas, lo mismo pasaba con Albus, quien sabia todas las historia y verdades de los Malfoys, estos amigos siempre se contaban todo, aunque no con mucho detalle, pero igual sentian una gran confianza a descargar todo.

La abuela Weasleys llamo a todos a la mesa, Hermione, la mamá de Rosie, se sentó a lado de su hijo Hugo, y a los lados de ellos habían dos puestos vacíos, el de Rosie, y el de padre de ella, Ron.

La comida era mejor que en Hogwarts, hasta mejor que la que comió en vacaciones preparadas por Ginny Potter, tenía que felicitar a la señora Weasley por su manera de cocinar. Los minutos en la cena pasaron muy tranquilos, nadie preguntó nada sobre los dos Weasleys faltantes, James y Fred trataron de provocar a Albus durante la cena, pero no lo lograron, a la mitad del postre todos se quedaron en silencio, al escuchar como un carro frenaba a raya delante de la casa, el que manejaba era un completo maniaco en el volante. Scorpius miro sorprendido a todos, quienes en vez de verse preocupados por el recién llegado , estaban enojados y algunos hasta del color de su pelo. Un nuevo pelirrojo entró echando humo, y tirando la puerta fuertemente, su traje estaba todo sucio y desordenado, hasta parecía que se había pasado con el whisky de fuego.

-RONALD!!- dijeron al unísono, madre, esposa y hermana, el triple grito se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero la mirada del pelirrojo solo se enfocaba en Scorpius, esos ojos celestes idénticos a los de Rosie, lo miraban con ganas de matarlo, Scorpius se sintió maldito a enfrentarlos y enfocarlos, por eso los desvió rápidamente, y por la ventana alcanzó a ver como una chica con pelo rizado suelto entraba al bosque corriendo.

-Que hace ese sucio mortifago aquí!!!- dijo Ron Weasley sacando la varita y apuntando al invitado Malfoy desde donde estaba. Desde ese preciso momento todo paso rápidamente, Harry se paró y empujó a Ron al suelo antes de que haga un locura que lo lleve hasta Azkaban, Scorpius en su mente tenia mucha informacion procesando, como lo que tenia que contestar para defenderse de ese insulto, pero más el presentimiento de saber quien era la chica que vio corriendo, este era su momento de "salir de la casa" y "estar en paz".

Salió corriendo de en la misma dirección que la chica del pelo rizado, al bosque. Ni los Weasleys ni los Potter iban a saber la verdad de su huida (que era encontrar a la chica y hablar con ella), ya que ser apuntado he insultado era suficiente excusa para tomarse ese tiempo que Harry Potter tanto le hablo durante el camino.

_Bueno tengo una explicacion por lo corto de mis capítulos. A la hora que escribo mi fic , escribo capitulos extensos, pero los divido para poder subir una parte un día, y la otra parte otro._

_Así me doy tiempo para seguir escribiendo los siguientes capitulos sin dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando por la actualizacion._

_También me disculpo con los fans de Ron Weasley, no es que no me guste como personaje, solo no me gusta como esposo de Hermione y por eso dejo correr mi imaginación de esa forma. Espero que me entiendan._

_Nanda_


	4. Orion

_El ultimo cap...espero que les guste.._

Orión

En la oscuridad, el bosque era aterrador, y se sentía más frío, las hojas de los árboles se movían de un lado para el otro con el viento, era imposible que la chica de los rizos, o mejor conocida como Rosie Weasley, desapareciera tan rápido por el bosque, pero era logico que conociera todo el bosque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había crecido viniendo a la madriguera, y jugando por todos los alrededores con sus primos, o tal vez se sentaba en alguno de todos estos árboles a leer uno de sus tantos libros. Si era así, Scorpius tenía menos oportunidad para encontrarla. El muchacho respiro profundo, no podía ser una alucinación, estaba seguro de a ver visto lo que vio, Rosie debía estar cerca, escondida pero cerca. Siguió su camino, esperando encontrarla, pero con cada paso que daba, las palabras "estar en paz" de Harry Potter se repetían en su cabeza. La única paz que necesitaba, era hablar con Rosie, decirle lo que siente por ella, ya que si no lo hacia Peter Wood se le iba a seguir adelantando hasta llegar al día en el cual todo el colegio hablara sobre "Wood y Weasley están juntos", él era el encargado para que no pase, unas palabras mas de lo normal, y tal vez el colegio hablara de " Malfoy y Weasley", eso le daría más paz que cualquier otra cosa, aunque que le dejen de decir mortifago podía ayudar también.

Celebrar una feliz navidad con toda su familia, para ella era imposible, no quería bajar a fingir una sonrisa falsa, actuar como si no pasara nada, peor soportar las miradas de todos los tíos preocupados. Ni sus ganas locas de ver a Scorpius vestido para la ocasión era suficiente para bajar, pero imaginárselo fue su mayor distracción. Aunque tenia que aceptar, que saber que su padre no se había aparecido por la casa era un gran alivio, pero su suerte no duro mucho , al oír un carro llegar, se asomó y descubrió que era el de su padre.

A partir de ese momento de lo único que estaba conciente era que estaba sentada en su lugar favorito en la madriguera, un bello jardín rodeado de unos arbustos que le daban su toque de privacidad y originalidad, en ese lugar podía leer durante las vacaciones cuando todos los primos visitaban a los abuelos, o también le servia como mejor lugar para esconderse cuando todos jugaban a las escondidas mágicas, el lugar no quedaba tan cerca de la casa, pero ahora su lugar tenia un nuevo uso, en ese preciso momento lo estaba usando para estar tranquila, olvidarse de todo, esconderse de la realidad que vivía, la confusión de su corazón, ella seguía soñando con Scorpius, pero al mismo tiempo, Peter la trataba como si fuera la única chica de la tierra, ya era momento de darle una oportunidad, como se lo dijo su prima Victorie en la mañana cuando le contó lo del casi beso. Suspiro, apenas llegue a Hogwarts iba a buscar a Peter para darle esa oportunidad que tanto se merecía. Estaba sentada en césped de su jardín secreto viendo las estrellas.

-Las tres que están juntas son el cinturón de Orión, son las más fácil de identificar porque son la únicas estrellas que están en línea- Scorpius Malfoy apareció en el jardín secreto por detrás de ella, y le coloco el saco del terno para abrigarla, para después sentarse a lado de ella.

Rosie no pudo reaccionar, que hacia él ahí? En su lugar privado, su lugar preferido, por que aparecía justo cuando acababa de decidir que iba a olvidarlo para darle la oportunidad a Peter. Pero a la vez verlo , la ayudo a librarse de imaginarlo vestido para la ocasión. Y la realidad era que estaba mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, y eso que no tenia puesto el saco.

-Como sabes eso si no estas en clase de Astronomía?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar, los nervios de tenerlo cerca la bloquearon de la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle.

-No estoy por que no necesito aprender- contesto Scorpius sonriendo, otra vez volvían las pocas palabras que no ayudaban para seguir la conversación.

-Que modesto Malfoy…- dijo Rosie mirando al cielo para localizar las tres estrellas en línea que el había nombrado, Scorpius la siguió, y vio al cielo al mismo momento que ella.

-Orión es un cazador, si te fijas bien, el cinturón es el centro del cuerpo, debajo las estrellas forman las piernas y por arriba se ve el brazo y el arco a la derecha- dijo apuntando con su dedo, y moviéndolo como si estuviera dibujando encima del cielo estrellado. Cuando termino la quedo viendo a Rosie, para ver si ya lo había visto, pero esos ojos celestes le dijeron que no, le tomo la mano con miedo a ver como reaccionaba, pero a ver que no paso nada, siguió con lo que tenia planeado, y señalo al cielo.

-Seria más fácil si apuntaras con el dedo.- Rosie río de los nervios, había soñado tanto con el momento en que Scorpius le tome la mano, y de la nada estaba pasando, así que le hizo caso y apunto con el dedo, y sintió como su mano era guiada por la otra mas blanca que la de ella, mientras volvía a escuchar en unos lindos susurros muy cerca de su oreja como localizar el Orión, desde la parte del cinturón, y la ayudaba a dibujarlo como él lo izo minutos antes.

-Lo viste?- le pregunto desde la misma posición, haciéndola temblar un poco.

-Si…Gracias- le agradeció y soltó su mano rápidamente. Ahora estaba mas que confundida, su corazón estaba sufriendo por culpa de el y de Peter. -Scorpius que haces aquí?- pregunto al fin Rose

-Mis padres se fueron a una fiesta en Paris, y Albus me invito.

-Muy gracioso…- se quiso aguantar la risa pero no pudo porque Scorpius comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y automáticamente lo tuvo que acompañar. -En serio Malfoy, dime por que estas aquí y no en la cena?

-Por que??- se quedo pensando el rubio- Bueno hay dos razones, la mía y la que tu familia cree, Cual quieres saber primero??- tenia que ser sincero con ella, desde el principio.

-Dime primero la que cree mi familia..- esa respuesta era fácil para Rosie, tenia que dejar la de Scorpius para el final, por que era la que mas le interesaba.

-Tu papa me llamo mortifago, me ofendió mucho y salí corriendo para….-sonrió al darse cuenta que no sabía el para -Para…- se rasco la frente pensando -Para lo que tu tío Harry le haya dicho a todos, de el fue la idea de que salga si pasaba algo.

-Y la tuya cual es entonces?- lo pregunto con pena, su padre se había pasado, no solo con lo que ya hacia si no que ahora también insultaba a sus amigos, en especial a ese amigo.

-Te vi correr hacia el bosque, y como quería hablar contigo aproveche la situación que estaba pasando, aunque encontrarte fue muy difícil- dijo al recordar todo lo que izo, como subirse en los árboles para buscarla. Y cuando al fin la encontró, tuvo que entrar a ese jardín cruzando por encima de los arbustos de atrás. -Pero estoy feliz de no haberme rendido- le dio vergüenza verla a los ojos, así que volvió alzar su mirada al cielo.-Mira ahí esta Júpiter!!- le señalo unas de los tantos puntos brillantes -Los planetas son fáciles de localizar cuando sabes donde esta Orión, porque solo se mueven en esa zona.

-Como sabes tanto de Astrología?- se bloqueo de nuevo, esa no era la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerle, pero era primera vez que Scorpius hablaba tanto con ella, y la respuesta de esta también le interesaba un poco.

-Por ser Malfoy, creo- se rió -Mi abuelo y mi padre me enseñaron cuando era un niño, es una tradición familiar- le explico - mi nombre viene de la Astrología, Scorpius, como la constelación del zodiaco, y mi padre se llama Draco, como la de Ptolomeo. Te dijera más tradiciones Malfoy pero no te quiero aburrir.-rió nervioso al chocarse de nuevo con los ojos celestes

-Scorpius Malfoy…de que querías hablar conmigo?- el rubio miro al cielo pero ella lo izo verla a los ojos con un movimiento muy dulce de su mano - Orión ya no te va a salvar de esta.- Sonrío nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaban separados por muy escasos centímetros, intercambiaron miradas, en cada par de ojos se reflejaban los del otro, pasaron segundos eternos para cada uno de ellos. - Y…?- lo presiono Rosie - De que querías hablar conmigo?-volvió a preguntar

-Revisa el bolsillo derecho- fue lo único que contestó, Rosie metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho, y saco una bolsita color rojo -Es para ti… ábrelo.

Delicadamente Rose abrió la bolsita , y saco de adentro una cadena de oro blanco, con un dije en forma inusual, era una estrella adentro de un corazón, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Rosie de la estrella, que estaba hecha con diamante y aguamarina, dos piedras preciosas, las cuales debían costar una fortuna, era el color, las piedras juntas hacían la mezcla del gris y celeste, los colores de sus ojos.

-Scorpius esto debe valer una fortuna.- Rosie se lo puso en la palma de la mano y la cerro formando el puño, por mas lindo que estaba no lo podía aceptar, no dependía de ella, se levanto y le dio la espalda, tenía ganas de llorar, un regalo no era lo que esperaba, aunque estaba conciente que el regalo podía significar muchas cosas, pero no se iba a ilusionar, un corazón puede ser muchas cosas y los colores una coincidencia a la hora de comprar.

-Tu vales más que esto…- le susurro, Rosie salto del susto, pero se calmo a sentir como el recogía sus rizos sueltos para poder ponerle la cadena, al darse la vuelta sus miradas volvieron a chocar. Scorpius sonrío, al fin podía verla bien -Estas hermosa…-

-Grac…- su agradecimiento fue cortado, por que Scorpius le tapo la boca con un solo dedo. Ya él no tenia que esperar mas, si no era ahora era nunca.

-Estas hermosa como siempre…-ella le sonrío había interrumpido la mejor parte por error, y ya no lo iba a cometer dos veces, así que espero a que siga hablando. -Rosie no sabes cuanto me encanta verte sonreír, hasta me encanta verte enojada, eres maravillosa en todos los sentidos.- le tomo la manos y las puso en su pecho, justo donde queda el corazón - Tu eres la estrella de mi corazón…-eso significaba el regalo.

-Scor…- Rosie iba a decir algo antes de despertarse , pero el chico nuevamente no la dejo hablar, pero esta vez uso los labios.

Ese era el beso perfecto, en el momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto. Un beso tan deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, un beso que solo había pasado en sueños, este era el primer beso de todos, ahora Rosie no estaba arrepentida de no besar a Peter Wood.

- Perdóname por a verme demorado tanto en decir lo que viene - La beso de nuevo, pero esta vez fue uno corto- Te quiero Rosie Weasley- su misión estaba completa, ahora si estaba en paz.

-Yo también te quiero Malfoy…- lo abrazó muy fuerte, estaba feliz a darse cuenta que estaba equivocada, para Scorpius no era solo una amiga.

_espero que hayan disfrutado este fiction, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y un fiction con tan pocos capitulos.__ Otra vez me disculpo por lo de Ron, yo se que a muchos no le pudo a ver gustado, lo siento....Gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y seguido es fic.. Espero poder escribir otro fiction muy pronto, o si no se pueden pasar por mis viejos fictions._

_Nanda_


End file.
